1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to a method of forming a thin film of an organometallic compound, a thin film of an organometallic compound, a method of manufacturing an organoelectronic device (e.g., an organic electroluminescence device, an organic solar battery, or an organic thin film transistor), an organoelectronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been various kinds of related organometallic compounds (organometallic complexes) whose applications have been widely spread to various fields. For example, related organic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter referred to as an organic EL device) having chelate complexes embedded in their compound structures and solar batteries. See, for example, Appl. Phys. Lett., 51,913 (1987) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-220380.
In such applications as organic ELs and solar batteries, there are many examples in which laminated structures formed of thin film metallic complexes bound with electrodes. From the present view point, a method of stably fabricating thin films is very significant.
In related fabrication methods of, such thin films, the thin films have been fabricated using materials already combined as complexes by, for example, previously mixing ligands with metals. And, as fabrication processes of such thin films, not only vapor phase processes such as a vacuum deposition process but also liquid phase processes in which materials are deposited as their solutions have been used.